Park Geun Hyung
| Imagem=Arquivo:ParkGeunHyung_180ox.jpg | Nome= 박근형 / Park Geun Hyung (Bak Geun Hyeong) | CidadeNatal=Jeollabuk-do, Coreia do Sul | Nascimento=07/06/1940 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 박근형 / Park Geun Hyung (Bak Geun Hyeong) *'Profissão:' Ator *'Data de Nascimento:' 07/06/1940 *'Local de Nascimento:' Jeollabuk-do, Coreia do Sul *'Altura:' 177cm *'Peso:' 80kg *'Signo:' Gemeos *'Grupo Sanguineo:' A *'Familia:' Filho / ator Park Sang Hoon Dramas *Doctor Detective (SBS, 2019) *A Pledge to God (MBC, 2018) *I'm a Mother, Too (SBS, 2018) *That Man Oh Soo (OCN, 2018) *Untouchable (JTBC, 2017) *Criminal Minds (tvN, 2017) *Here Comes Love (SBS, 2016) *Beautiful You (MBC, 2015) *Angry Mom (MBC, 2015) *The Legend of the Witch (MBC, 2014) *Tears of Heaven (MBN, 2014) *Mother's Garden (MBC, 2014) *A Little Love Never Hurts (MBC, 2013) *The Strange Housekeeper (SBS, 2013) *Empire of Gold (SBS, 2013) *You're Great, Really! (MBC, 2013) *The King of Dramas (SBS, 2012) *Ugly Cake (MBC, 2012) *The 3rd Hospital (tvN, 2012) *Panda and Hedgehog (Channel A, 2012) *The Chaser (SBS, 2012) *Tasty Life (SBS, 2012) *Color of Woman (Channel A, 2011) *The Musical (MBN, 2011) *You're So Pretty (MBC, 2011) *It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (SBS, 2010) *Dae Mul (SBS, 2010) *Definitely Neighbors (SBS, 2010) *Assorted Gems (MBC, 2009) *The Return of Iljimae (MBC, 2009) *The Road Home (KBS1, 2009) *City of Glass (SBS, 2008) *My Life's Golden Age (MBC, 2008) *East of Eden (MBC, 2008) *You Are Very Good (KBS2, 2008) *Woman of Matchless Beauty, Park Jung Kum (MBC, 2008) *Bad Love (KBS2, 2007) *Surgeon Bong Dal Hee (SBS, 2007) *The Person I Love (SBS, 2007) *My Lovely Miss Dal Ja (SBS, 2006) *Special Crime Investigation: Murder in the Blue House (KBS2, 2006) *My Sister (MBC, 2006) *Exhibition of Fireworks (MBC, 2006) *Marrying a Millionaire (SBS, 2005) *Love Hymn (MBC, 2005) *Hong Kong Express (SBS, 2005) *Love and Sympathy (SBS, 2005) *Traveling Women (SBS, 2005) *Beautiful Temptation (KBS2, 2004) *Phoenix (MBC, 2004) *South of the Sun (SBS, 2003) *Fairy and Swindler (SBS, 2003) *Ice Flower (SBS, 2002) *Affection (SBS, 2002) *Loving You (KBS2, 2002) *Miss Mermaid (MBC, 2002) *My Name is Princess (MBC, 2002) *Splendid Days (SBS, 2001) *Pure Heart (KBS2, 2001) *Stock Flower (KBS2, 2001) *Her House (MBC, 2001) *Morning Without Parting (SBS, 2001) *Delicious Proposal (MBC, 2001) *Daddy Fish (MBC, 2000) *Foolish Princes (MBC, 2000) *Secret (MBC, 2000) *SWAT Police (SBS, 2000) *Tough Guy's Love (KBS2, 2000) *Fireworks (SBS, 2000) *Into the Sunlight (MBC, 1999) *Days of Delight (MBC, 1999) *Should My Tears Show (MBC, 1999) *When Time Flows (MBC, 1999) *Now Is the Time to Love (지금은 사랑할 때) (SBS, 1999) *Advocate (MBC, 1998) *Love and Success (MBC, 1998) *Seven Brides (7인의 신부) (SBS, 1998) *King of the Wind (대왕의 길) (MBC, 1998) *Red Azalea (KBS2, 1998) *Barefoot Days (KBS2, 1998) *Beyond the Horizon (지평선 너머) (SBS, 1997) *Yesterday (MBC, 1997) *The Brothers' River (SBS, 1996) *Until We Can Love (KBS2, 1996) *Ahn Joong Geun (안중근) (SBS, 1996) *4th Republic (MBC, 1995) *Your Voice (그대 목소리) (SBS, 1995) *A Sunny Place of the Young (KBS2, 1995) *Journey (갈채) (KBS2, 1995) *Sandglass (SBS, 1995) *Last Lovers (MBC, 1994) *Adam's City (아담의 도시) (MBC, 1994) *Police (폴리스) (KBS2, 1994) *Mother's Sea (MBC, 1993) *Faraway Ssongba River (머나먼 쏭바강) (SBS, 1993) *Woman's Mirror (여자의 거울) (SBS, 1993) *Good Morning Young Dong (굿모닝 영동) (KBS2, 1993) *3rd Republic (MBC, 1993) *Gwanchon Essay (관촌 수필) (SBS, 1992) *Rainbow in Mapo (마포 무지개) (MBC, 1992) *Calendula (금잔화) (SBS, 1992) *Eyes of Dawn (MBC, 1991) *Years of Ambition (야망의 세월) (KBS2, 1990) *Half of a Failure (절반의 실패) (KBS2, 1989) ep 7 *2nd Republic (제2공화국) (MBC, 1989) *Sand Castle (모래성) (MBC, 1988) *Human Market (인간시장) (MBC, 1988) *The Golden Tower (황금의 탑) (KBS2, 1988) *Temptation (유혹) (MBC, 1987) *Terms of Endearment (애정의 조건) (KBS2, 1987) *Love and Ambition (MBC, 1987) *Separation Then Love (이별 그리고 사랑) (KBS2, 1986) *Silver Rapids (은빛 여울) (KBS2, 1985) *Fireworks (불꽃놀이) (KBS2, 1984) *Geum Nam's House (금남의 집) (KBS2, 1983) *Eun Ha's Dream (은하의 꿈) (KBS1, 1983) *Na-ri's House (나리집) (MBC, 1981) *1st Republic (제1공화국) (MBC, 1981) *Endpoint (종점) (MBC, 1980) Música tema de Dramas *''얼굴'' com Cha Hwa Yun - A Little Love Never Hurts OST (2013) Filmes *Salute D’Amour (2015) *Boomerang Family (2013) *Marrying the Mafia 5: Return of the Family (2012) *Grand Prix (2010) *Parallel Life (2010) *Public Enemy 2 (2005) *Boss X File (2002) *Marrying the Mafia (2002) *The Rhapsody (2001) *Promenade (2000) *Free to Fly (1997) *Kill the Love (1996) *The Rain at Night (1979) *Lovers of Seoul (1973) Prêmios *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio PD (The Chaser) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Conquista Vitalícia *'2008 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio por Atuação de Ouro (East of Eden) Links Externos *Profile (daum) *Profile (naver) *Wikipedia Coreana Categoria:KAtor